Albel and the Menodix
by batteredtruth
Summary: Albel is questioned by lil' innocent Peppita.......rated teen for tame conversations about sexuality... oneshot for the most part, maybe more chapters in the future.


this was technically my first fic that i've written up, but the second to be published. strange, yes, but amusing to me nonetheless. again, reviews are welcome. this is quite a short one though, so i apologise for that. i'm not a big fan of yaoi by any means, so here's my version of how albel would answer... 

Star Ocean is the property of Squenix.

----------------------------------------------------

Albel's morning didn't start out all too well.

"So...Albel..."

"What, maggot?" He looked down on a bashful Peppita.

"Are you gay?"

She said it in such a blunt fashion, it caught the Wicked One offguard. An explosion erupted in his head. "How dare you ask, you little whelp!"

"Because, your wardrobe consists of enough skirts to rival Sophia's. And you wear womanly gloves and tank tops. And Fayt is the only person you call by name..."

Albel had to struggle to control his anger, "That's it maggot---" He grabbed her and punted her out of his room, the little girl flying right in front of Fayt and Nel's faces.

Fayt and Nel walked into his room with astonished looks. Fayt---not really sure what to think---stood there, thought for a bit, looked as if he were going to say something, then stopped. He looked at Nel and shook his head, holding the junction of his nose and brow.

"Nox, what the hell!" Nel demanded. Fayt looked at Nel with astonishment.

"The brat questioned me."

"No shit, we could tell that by your answer that consisted of literally throwing Peppita out of your room. What did she question you about? Surely it's harmless."

Albel mumbled.

"Don't mutter, Nox."

"My sexuality. Happy, fool?"

Fayt and Nel died laughing. Albel's temper yet again flared, he released his frustations by pummeling Fayt to the floor.

"Calm down, Nox, we're not laughing at you. It took a little girl to finally ask that. She gets the Red Badge of Courage for that one."

"Are you implying something, Zelpher?"

Just then, Mirage walked in with a battered Peppita, "Albel, what the Hell!"

Albel counted to ten slowly. Already this short morning made him feel like he had a nagover. "Look, Maggots, I am straight! I just dont care for the giddy whore cakes that flock after me. My attire freaks people out, because they don't understand why I wear it---hence, they stay away."

"Wow, Albel. That's really clever." said Fayt.

Nel looked at Albel questionably, "But, don't you still get hit on?"

Albel looked confused.

"By gay guys, I mean. Or even perhaps..."

"'Perhaps what', worm?"

"Straight guys."

"Straight guys!"

"Well, yeah...you look quite feminine. They might mistake you for being..."

"Female? Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"I've been hit on and been mistaken for a woman by 'lucky' gay and straight fools..." He scowled.

"Lucky! I thought you were straight!" Peppita blurted.

"I am, fool, now shut up and let me explain. Do you remember the first time you came to Airyglyph as an allie, and you seen the prisoners in the dungeon..."

"All of them?" Nel and Fayt looked astonished.

"All."

"Even the Inquisitor!" Fayt lost color in his face.

Albel nodded gravely.

"I'm sorry, Albel." said Nel sympathetically.

"So am I, so am I."

"So, Albel, why don't you just dress like a man then? It sounds like it's a hassle" asked Mirage.

Albel was just about to explain again when--

"But it'll ruin his tough guy image." Roger walked in--wait, Roger walked in? Oh shit. Nel shook her head.

"Yeah--his tough guy image. Y'know, the one where he wears a skirt and shows as much skin as possible." Roger said sarcastically. "I mean, why the hell would he want to look manly? What MAN would want to do that? Maybe that's why people run in fear from him."

Mirage dropped her head to her hand, "Oh shit."

Albel grabbed Roger and sprinted out the door.

---one week later---

Albel came back--alone--with a package in his hand and a large evil grin on his face.

Fayt walked up to him, "Albel, where's Roger?"

Albel ignored him and walked past.

Nel met him next. "Albel! Where have you been!"

"Nel--do you like furs?"

Nel, surprised, answered, "Well, yes. Fur is rare around here. Why do you ask?" Albel actually called her by her first name. Has he had a change of heart?

He motioned to the package he was carrying.

"Oh? What kind is it?"

"Menodix."


End file.
